mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gold710/TEH BLOG OF AWESOMENESS!!!!!!!!!!
This is in response to Blanket's question/poll/tingy *'Full Name?' Gold *'GIVE US YOUR REAL NAME!!!' NEVAR!!!!!!!!!! Unless they pay well *'Age?' 12 *'Birthday?' April 22nd *'Male or Female?' Male *'Eye Color?' Dark Brown *'Hair Color?' Very dark brown, but some people mistake it for black *'Body Type?' Average *'Three Personality Traits?' Loyal, smart, and calm *'If you could change one thing about yourself what would it be?' I kinda put stuff off to the last minute, so maybe that. *'Favorite Part of Your Body?' Heart and Brain *'What job would your love to have?' Musician *'What job would you hate to have? '''Garbage man *'What is your biggest fear?' There is nothing to fear, but fear itself *'Are you afraid of death?' There is nothing to fear but fear itself *'Do you remember your dreams?' There is nothing to fear but fear itself Maybe *'Are they vivid?' *'What is the first dream you can remember on the top of your head?' Classified info *'What did you want to be when you grew up?' I still am growing up Lotsa things *'Where are you?' Here *'Where did you want to live when you grew up?' Somewhere *'Where do you live?' CALIFORNIA!!!!!!!!! *'Favorite holiday?' Christmas *'Favorite day of the week?' WEDNESDAY OR TUESDAY!! The days Wipeout is on *'Favorite food?' CHEESECAKE!!!!!!!!!!!! *'What don't you like to eat/drink?' *'Favorite ice cream?' Chocolate *'Favorite drink?' MILK!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Favorite restaraunt?' I can't say my first or second favorite ones, because there's only one of each, but APPLEBEE'S IS MY THIRD FAVORITE!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Favorite color?' Gold *'Favorite word?' YOWZAS!!!!!!!!! *'Favorite grade in school?' Sixth *'Favorite subject in school?' History *'What time do you go to sleep?' Classified info *'What time do you wake up?' Classified info *'How do you wake up? Buzzer/Radio/Other?' Mah mommeh wakes meh up *'How long does it take you to get ready in the morning?' Classified info *'What is your biggest regret?' Classified info *'What talent do you wish you had?' *'What religion are you?' Protestant *'Favorite video game?' MySims, but there are lotsa others *'Do you believe in aliens?' No *'Do you believe in ghosts?' No *'Favorite website?' Here *'Do you have any pets?' Yes *'What kind?' Dog *'Names?' ((don't kill me Secret)) Summer *'What kind of pet would you like to have?' I'm fine with my dog *'What kind of pet would you not like to have?' Bird *'Who would you like to meet?' Mah friends on here *'If you could have one superpower...what would you want?' Teh ability to heal myself and others *'Are you passive or aggressive?' Passive *'Where would you love to visit?' Greece and Italy *'Favorite place you have been to?' Over the rainbow My place *'East Coast or West Coast?' WEST COAST FTW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Would you like to go to space?' Maybe........ *'Most interesting planet?' Earth Hopefully I can return to mah home planet one day *'Is there anyone you ever want as a parent?' I like my current ones *'Favorite song?' Earth Song by Michael Jackson *'Favorite type of music?' Probably pop *'Favorite band?' Queen, Bon Jovi, and Black-Eyed Peas *'Favorite guitar player?' Orianthi *'What rock group or star would you like to hang out with?' DUNNO!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Have you ever played any instruments?' Alto Saxophone *'Which one do you wish you could play really well?' Piano and guitar *'Random thought?' Moo *'Why is the sky blue?' Look it up *'Why is the grass green?' Look it up *'What is the meaning of life?' Getting philosophical, I see *'What would you do for a Klondike bar?' Stuff *'What do you like about yourself?''' Stuff......... Category:Blog posts